Fatal Occurrence
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: This involves a lot of Morgana. Hope you guys like it!


Disclaimer: I took no part in creating Darkwing Duck, or any characters related in this story. It would be fun though... Oh well, here it is. Just for fun...  
  
Fatal Occurrence  
  
Darkwing Duck walked nervously up to the McCawber Manor in St. Canard. His hands were sweating terribly which were fumbling around in his breast pocket until he dug out a small velvety black box. "Tonight's the night," he thought outloud to no one inparticular.  
He opened the box and out gleamed a huge diamond ring. He smiled at it thinking, "Its just the right size for her." he then closed the box quickly and stuck it back in his pocket remembering how nervous he was. He'd been memorizing what he'd say to her now for a whole week, and now that the time has come, his mouth was dry and his mind was blank. He finally reached the front door of the huge manor. The door didn't open by itself like it usually did, so Darkwing got a little suspicious. He slowly turned the handle on the door. It creaked very loudly, but opened just the same. He slowly tip-toed inside. He looked everywhere for her. When he finally came to the bedroom, he could here a small muffling sound. He walked in. He looked everywhere trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He even looked under the bed. He finally opened the closet door and as he did, out toppled a frightened Morgana. She was tied to a chair with her hands behind her back so that she couldn't cast a spell. She also had a piece of Duct tape on her lips. "Morgana!" cried Darkwing as he bent down to help her. "What happened?" "Mmm mm mmm mm!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah," said Darkwing as he pulled the tape off her lips quickly. "No Dark! It's a trap!" But it was too late. A reddish colored smoke filled the room. Darkwing coughed gasping for air. Then all went black.   
  
Lightening popped in the sky outside. Gosalyn was watching TV. A zombie movie was on, but she couldn't pay good attention to it. Her mind was wondering elsewhere. She had this eerie feeling that something had happened to her father, Drake. She didn't really know why she felt this way though, she just did. Then Launchpad walked in the room eating a bowl of ice cream. "Well," he said. "Looks like a good night to be watching scary movies." Gosalyn jumped when she heard his voice. She'd been so preoccupied, she didn't even know that he'd come in. "What's the matter kid? These movies gettin to ya?" "No," she said. "I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Oh no," cried Morgana as she wept over Darkwing's body the next day. "There has to be something I can do." Since the smoke bomb was meant for only Darkwing, Morgana wasn't affected by it. DW on the other hand was knocked unconscious. Morgana had been looking through her spell books all night for a was to revive him, but so far she came out empty handed. "Archie, what can I do?" she asked her spider familiar. Archie mumbled something that only Morgana could understand. "I've already tried calling the doctor, Archie. Maybe a nice hot shower will help me clear my mind and get a fresh start." Archie mumbled something else which stopped Morgana in her tracks. "Now there's an idea! I can go to the Eldritch Academy. One of the professors might be able to help me out on this on. Let me take a shower first then we'll go." She stopped over by the bed and kissed Darkwing atop the head. A tear rolled down her cheek as she wiped it away with her hand. She floated to the bathroom and turned on the water.  
  
Gosalyn was really started to worry about her dad. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't figure out what. She went to the kitchen where Launchpad was eating a bowl of cereal. "Launchpad, do you mind if I go out for a little while? I'll be really careful. Promise." "Ok I guess. Be back soon." Gosalyn got her coat and went out.  
  
Right after Morgana stepped out of the shower, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly slipped on her robe, still no sign of her legs, and glided to the door. She opened it and there stood Gosalyn at her doorstep. "Oh Gos," said Morgana. "Um...Morgana, have you heard from dad lately? He didn't come home last night and I'm worried." "Oh sweetheart," started Morgana. "I've been so worked up about all of this and I forgot to call you and LP to tell you......." "Tell us what?" asked Gos, puzzled. "Well come in and sit down, and I'll tell you all about it." She took Gos inside and told her the whole story. "Well," said Gosalyn tearfully. "Where's dad now?" "He's in the other room over there." She pointed over to the hall door. "You shouldn't see him though. It's too painful." Gos reached over and grasped Morgana across the waist. They hugged and cried together for several minutes. Then Gos said, "Morgana, isn't there anything you could do?" "Well, I've tried everything MY magic can do, but I was getting ready to run by the Eldritch Academy and see if there's anything they can do." "Can I come with you?" asked Gosalyn. "Sure. You and Launchpad both can come. You sit here and I'm going to go and get dressed." Gosalyn figured she would have to wait forever, but as soon as Morgana left and waved her hand, she was back again. "Well, lets get going," she said as she headed out the door with Gosalyn following close behind.   
  
Meanwhile, outside of St. Canard, Negaduck was gleefully staring into a clear crystal ball. "Yes!" exclaimed Negaduck devilishly. "One of your spells FINALLY worked like it was supposed too!" "Thank you, dahling. I take that as compliment." said Magica DeSpell. "Take it as you want. It wasn't meant as a compliment." said Negaduck. "Why you....I should turn you into toad!" Magica declared. "You wouldn't." Negaduck said with an annoying smile. "Remember? We had a deal. You get rid of Darkwing Dork, and I get you that Lucky Dime that you want." "Hmph!" said Magica. "If I didn't need you so much, I drop you like bag of old rocks!" "Whatever," replied Negaduck as he peered back into the crystal ball.   
  
Morgana, Launchpad, and Gosalyn had reached the main entrance to the Eldritch Academy. "Well," said Morgana. "Here we are." They walked in and immediately Morgana was flooded with old memories. She looked around and remembered exactly where everything was. It was almost like she had gone back in time. It looked as though nothing had changed. "Can I help you?" asked the receptionist at the front desk. "Yes," said Morgana. "I would like to speak to Dr. Bill Quackston, head of the health department. "Hmm" said the receptionist, checking a schedule. "He has no class at this time. You can go on in. Right down this hall to the left." "Thank you." Morgana asked if Gos and LP would stay out in the waiting room while she talked to the doctor. When they finally agreed, Morgana glided on into the office. "Come in and take a seat. Morgana? I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?" "Well, Dr. Quackston, I've been fine up until yesterday." Morgana told the older doctor what all happened, just the same as she had told Gosalyn. "I see. Well, it looks to me like it could be the work of magic that's too strong for you to penetrate." The doctor rubbed his glasses on his shirt. He refrained from mentioning that Morgana's magic didn't work like she wanted it to most of the time. "There is a way though for you to find out where this magic is coming from." He pulled out a giant magnifying glass. "Take this," he said handing it to her. "Once you know where the magic's coming from, you might be able to overcome it." "Thank you, doctor," she said accepting the gift. "I hope to see you again soon under better circumstances." "You too, Morgana. Take care." He waved at her while she walked out the door.   
  
Back at home, LP and Gosalyn both stood by the door for a moment. "Well, Morgana, um........... is it all right for us to stay here for the night. I mean, you know to kind of watch over dad and make sure nothing else happens to him?" asked Gosalyn "Sure. In fact I was about to offer you to stay and spend the night." "Thanks Morgana," said Gosalyn. "But I need my things from the house. Me and Launchpad will be right back after we pick them up." "Oh, no need for that." She waved her. After the smoke cleared, there were both Gosalyn's and LP's stuff. "Gee, thanks," said Launchpad, a little nervously. "Well," said Morgana finally going inside. "I guess we should go ahead and see if this magnifying device works." Launchpad whispered to Gosalyn, "Do we really have to stay here tonight?" Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just a house! Surely you can stay here one night!" Morgana took out the magnifying glass and mumbled something unintelligible. Then on the glass appeared Magica DeSpell and Negaduck. "I should have known," said Morgana, sounding slightly angry. "That witch gives all witches everywhere a bad name." "Well," said Gosalyn. "What are we waiting for. Lets go in there and bust them up!" "Lets see if this thing also gives locations." She mumbled something else. "One forty McDuck Avenue." "I know where that is," cried LP. "Lets go. We can take the Thunderquack." "Wait. Let me put a protective spell over my Honeywumpus so that nothing else can hurt him while were gone." While Morgana had gone into the other room, Launchpad said, "Listen Gos. I haven't had a chance to tell you I'm sorry bout what happened to your dad." "Its OK," said Gos. "Were going to make Magica give us an antidote to cure dad. He'll be all right." Morgana came back into the room. "Well, let's get going."   
  
Morgana, LP, and Gosalyn sat in the Thunderquack for a while trying to devise a plan. "I say we run in there and demand the antidote PRONTO!" said Gosalyn a little too excited. "Calm down Gos," said LP. "We have to be reasonable here." "I've got it!" cried Morgana as if a light bulb had went off above her head. She whispered the plan to other two and the agreed that it would have to work. "Well, lets go!" they all cried in unison.   
  
Launchpad peeped around the corner just enough so he could plainly see Negaduck and not be seen himself. Negaduck had is back to LP so he took that as an advantage. He creeped out a little more. When he stored up enough strength, and nerve, he lunged out and landed right on top of Negaduck. They struggled for a few minutes and finally Launchpad was able to take Negaduck's gun away from him. He stood up and pointed the gun right at Negaduck. "Come with me!" said LP. Negaduck stood up and walked in front of Launchpad with the gun at his head. "We're going to pay a little visit to Magica!" said LP briskly.  
  
Meanwhile, Morgana was hot on Magica's trail. She had put a force field around herself so that Magica couldn't sense any magic around. Then she turned herself invisible so she could sneak up behind the evil witch. When Morgana got close enough, she waved her hand and out shot a cloud of purple smoke. Magica started gasping for air then finally collapsed to floor in a faint. "There," said Morgana with a hint of triump. She waved her hand again and Magica magically lifted from the floor and followed Morgana as she "walked". "Now we can get that antidote!"  
  
Gosalyn was waiting in the center of the warehouse all this time. Finally Launchpad came back with Negaduck all tied up. LP forced Negaduck to the ground, still aiming at him with that gun, and told him not to move. Then Morgana came from out of no where with a very angry looking Magica. "Um.....are you sure she can't cast any spells on us?" asked LP. "Positive," said Morgana. "I've temporarily took away her magic. I told her I'd give it back to her only if she'll give us the antidote for Dark." "Fine," said Magica. "I'll give it to you if you free me and Nega face." "Deal," said Morgana, LP, and Gos at the same time. Morgana led Magica over to where she kept her magic and waited for her to rummage through her stuff to finally uncover that antidote. "Make him swallow this," she said as she gave it to Morgana. "How do we know it works?" asked Gosalyn. "I give my witch's honor." "Well," said Morgana. "A witch can't break witch's honor without risk of losing all of her powers, so I think it's the real thing." "What are we waiting for?" cried Launchpad. "Lets get going!"  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH," cried Darkwing as he rose up holding his head. "What happened?" "DAD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" exclaimed Gosalyn as she ran over and hugged her father. "DW, you're ok!" "Of course I am. I just had a minor set back." Images started flooding back to his mind about what had happened a couple nights ago. "Dark, are you sure you're alright?" "Yes. And thanks you guys," said Darkwing. Later that evening while Gosalyn was in bed and Launchpad was fixing up the Ratcatcher, Darkwing and Morgana sat on the couch to talk. "Listen Morgana. The night when I came to your house, there was something really important I wanted to ask you." "What is it Dark?" "Well Morg," he said kneeling on one knee. He opened the small black box from his breast pocket. "I wanted to ask you if you would marry me?" "Oh Dark!" she cried. "Of course I will." He stood up and they locked into each other sealing a long kiss. When they finally finished kissing, Darkwing said, "You know Morgana, you're going to make a great bride."   
  
  
  
  



End file.
